Unlike You
by Swythangel
Summary: Youji gets his friend auctioned off for a charity date. And Ken gets the surprise of his life when he finds out just who his mystery date is.


NOTE: This is the last WK fic I will be posting in ff.net. I'm sorry but its hard to keep track of where I'm posting and ff.net is getting harder to access for me. Henceforth I will be posting any and all fics to an ml I created. Its at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/swythchanfics . 

Author: Swythangel   
Email: swythangel@hotmail.com   
Title: Unlike You   
Type: Three-part, WAFF   
Teaser:   
Rating: R, slightly NC-17   
Spoilers:   
Warnings: Yaoi, AU   
Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz is not mine…they're Koyasu Takehito's, Project Weiß, Kyoko Tsuchiya and whoever else ^-^   
Keywords/Pairings: Oh you'll know. *wink* *wink* 

Yes, I am evil. I know I have a ton of unfinished fics that should have been the first to get my attention but with all the pressures of life, the angst factor in those fics would only send me spiraling into bouts of depression. 

This is a breather…light-hearted and inspired by a similar fic called "The Date" by Shayney written for the Star Trek Voyager Slash Fandom (yes, I'm an all around yaoi fan ^__^;). This is written with her permission. (Thanks Shayney!) If you want to see her fic, e-mail me. Warning though. Its sappy sappy sappy. By the end of the fic you'd be stuck on your seat with the amount of sap. ^^ I do hope you all still like it though. 

I can't stress enough that this has been adapted from Shayney's "The Date" fic from the Star Trek Voyager Slash fandom. The situation and some dialog are very similar. I just had to do it since it was perfect for YouKen just as well as it was with Harry and Tom. This was all done with Shayney's permission. I thank the dear girl.   


Unlike You   
Part 1 

Water! Ken thought with relief as he closed his eyes and tipped his head back. The water from his Coleman gushed forth unto his face, the cool liquid assuaging the heat that came from physical exertion and eradicating the salty trails of sweat on his face. 

A soft satisfied groan escaped from his lips at the comfort and he allowed his mouth to open, lapping at the water with enthusiasm. 

Click! 

A flash of something bright penetrated even Ken's closed eyelids and his eyes flew open in surprise. "Wha…?!" 

Cold water stung surprised brown eyes and also went down the wrong pipe as the startled mouth opened wider. Ken sputtered and rubbed at irritated eyes for a few moments. When his eyes cleared, he glared at the perpetrator of the crime. And encountered laughing green eyes. 

Ken should have known. 

"Y…Youji?" 

"Smile, Ken!" Youji told him, taking another picture as Ken stared goggle-eyed.   
  
"Youji!!! You baka!" He whacked the tall blonde at the back of his head and turned on a glare that almost rivaled Aya at his fiercest. "Has anyone ever told you its rude to surprise people? I almost choked on that water, you know." 

Even as Ken lectured Youji, he knew it was no use. The blonde wasn't even listening to him, wrapped up with whatever it was he was doing, which was unbuttoning a shirt, Ken's shirt. 

What? "What are you doing?" Ken sputtered anew. 

Youji continued with what he was doing for a few minutes before looking up, apparently satisfied with his work. "That's better." 

"Youji! What. Are. You. Doing?" 

"I'm selling your body and I need pictures for the hungry natives." 

"Wha…what?" Ken wasn't sure he heard it right. 

Click! 

Youji took another picture before replying. "Well, you're certainly in fine form today. You look just downright delicious." 

Ken sighed in irritated exasperation. Sometimes talking to Youji was like talking to a brick wall, you never get a straight answer. 

"Oi, Kudou! Would you please answer my question. What exactly are you doing?" 

"I told you, I'm selling your body. Its for a good cause, Kenken, I knew you'd want to help so I signed you up." 

"Don't call me Kenken." Ken said distractedly, trying to process what Youji just said. This looked like a patented Youji Kudou scheme and every Youji scheme always involved Ken getting dragged into what Youji called excitement and fun but was really more trouble than it was worth. 

"And signed me up for what?" Ken said suspiciously. The fact that Youji wanted to "sell" Ken's body alone was making him very suspicious of Youji's plan. 

Tom sprawled gracefully beside Ken on the soccer field. "The 'Open Your Mind' Christmas Charity Ball Date Auction." 

"The what?" 

"The date auction. You know one of those things where they bid on the person and the one with the highest bid gets the date for the Christmas Ball." 

"I know what a date auction is, baka, but the organization…Youji, that's a Gay/Lesbian Movement." Ken said, poking Youji. 

"Yeah. So?" Youji said, plucking the grass at his side unperturbed. 

"So!" Ken glared. Youji could be unbelievably dense when he wanted to. "They're gay! And lesbians!" 

"Like you're not?" Youji said, grinning. 

Ken snorted and said one word. "Yuriko." 

"So you're bi, Kenken, so what's the problem? Its not like you're gonna worry about it if a guy picks you up. Or did you imagine Aya was a girl when you became lovers." 

Ken rolled his eyes. Typical of Youji to bring up his ex-lover and miss the point entirely. 

"Asshole." Ken muttered. That hadn't been Ken's point and Youji knew it. "No, I won't do it." 

"No? But Ken! I already signed you up. You wouldn't want me to back down and get embarrassed now do you?" Youji wheedled. 

"You should have thought of that when you signed me up. Besides if you're so set on helping out, then *you* sell your body. If you're half as good a loverboy as you think you are you'll be able to help out whatever charity it is with your charm alone." 

Youji looked uncomfortable. "Can't. I… I already have plans for that Christmas Ball." 

Youji already had a date for the party. Ken sighed. He should have known. The organization had probably asked Youji if he could participate and of course, since he couldn't, in true Kudou style, he was giving Ken up as sacrificial lamb. 

Really, Ken thought. Just because they'd become best friends after Ken's break-up with Aya a few months back didn't mean Youji had a right to take advantage of that friendship. There was no way Ken was going to sacrifice his dignity and privacy just for…wait, Youji didn't exactly say what the charity was for. 

"For what cause?" 

Youji grinned in triumph. Ken knew the blonde knew him well enough to know that Ken could still be swayed. 

"Its for the improvement of recreational facilities for the children in the community." 

Improvements on recreational facilities…that meant that his soccer kids might be able to play on a better field than their current roughshod version. Ken wavered. And Youji's eyes lit up in anticipation of success. 

Damn. Youji knew him too well. He knew Ken could not resist anything that would make life better for his charges. 

"What makes you think anyone would even bid a single yen for a date with me?" Ken grumbled half-heartedly. 

Youji almost crowed with his success. "So that's what's really bothering you? Don't worry, Kenken, you'll draw some eyes. Especially when you look like that." Youji grinned and started taking pictures again. 

Ken sighed. Might as well. Youji would never stop pestering him if he didn't. Besides, Ken hadn't had a date in almost six months, ever since Aya and he had decided that it would never work out. Maybe it was time he went out and had fun. 

"Alright I'll do it. If you want to sell my body at least its for a good cause." 

"That's my Kenken. Got to get this developed then and handed over." Youji said, gratitude in his voice, as he stood up and dusted himself off. 

"Don't call me Kenken!" Ken said, flushing for no reason as he watched Youji stroll off the soccer field. 

****   
"Kenken, come on, don't stop to smell the roses! We need to go online. " 

Youji had dragged Ken to Ken's apartment and headed straight to Ken's computer, not even breaking stride when he encountered the mess on the floor. It spoke of long familiarity with Ken's quarters and habits. 

"Alright, alright! What got into *your* pants that you're in so much of a hurry?" 

Ken directed a glare at Youji in irritation. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He wondered if he had gotten the habit from Aya. 

"Forgetful!" Youji quirked up a brow at Ken. "The auction is up. We need to check it out." 

"What?" 

"Your body's for sale, remember?" 

"Oh, right." And then it hit Ken. "The bloody auction is online?" He squeaked out in horror. 

"Yes, it is." Youji said distractedly, too preoccupied with logging on to really pay attention. "Didn't I tell you?" He slid a look at Ken who glared. 

"Ooops! My bad. Sorry." 

That's all you have to say? Ken wanted to shout. Hundreds, no, thousands would know how awful the bidding on Ken could be and that was all Youji could say. Ken sighed and rolled his eyes, opting to just shut up. The deed was done and Youji would never listen anyway. 

Ken decided to park next to Youji and look at the website. Once Youji typed in the URL and the page had loaded, Ken saw a list of approximately 20 or so men and women with pictures and short descriptions. 

One made his eyes widen. "Masaka!? Aya's in this too?" Ken's mouth closed and opened like a fish on dry land trying to pull in CO2. 

Sure enough, on the F section of the dates on offer was a picture of the Weiß leader. The picture was one Ken recognized, that of Aya standing, silhouetted by the sunset and smiling softly. A smile that Aya rarely wore. It was one of Ken's favorite pictures. 

A small smile played on his lips then in remembrance as he stared at the picture. He didn't see Youji surreptitiously glance at him but he did hear Youji's teasing voice. 

"Wishing for old times, Kenken?" 

Ken let the nickname pass and shook his head. "Baka!" He whacked Youji's arm playfully. "I told you we decided that it wouldn't work out. I'm totally over him now. I was just reminiscing. Besides, can you deny how gorgeous he looks in this picture?" 

Youji looked at the picture again. "Well, yeah." 

"See. And he already has a bid up." 

"Good luck to whoever it is. He'd have to go through the glare of death first." 

"I gather Aya's not your type then?" Ken said dryly. 

"Damn right." 

"Just who *is* your type, Yotan? You keep saying you're bi but I've never seen you with a guy before." A curious tone crept up in Ken's voice. 

"Oh, something that's not Aya." Youji said, a little evasively.   
  
Ken laughed. "Fine, if you don't want to talk about it…" 

Youji's next words surprised Ken. "What the fuck…" 

"What? What?" Ken said, training his eyes onto the screen and almost fell over at what he saw. He looked at Youji and saw a similar look of shocked disbelief. Ken burst out laughing. And Youji joined him. 

When Ken could finally get enough air in…"I should've known." He looked at the picture again. "Damn but he does look hot." 

Youji snorted. "I would too if I posed in lambent yellow lights with only a sheet to cover my torso. He's just an exhibitionist." 

"Yeah." Ken grinned. "But I never thought Schwarz would actually do something like this." 

"This is Schuldich we're talking about, Ken." 

"Oh. Yeah right." Ken said distractedly as he stared yet again. 

"Now stop staring or the computer screen will overheat." 

"Uh…yeah." 

Youji mock sighed and scrolled the page down to save Ken from disgracing himself drooling over the enemy and to prevent the younger boy from saving the picture to drool at his leisure. 

"F…G…H…Hanazaki…ah! Here we are, Hidaka Ken." 

Ken looked at the screen, eyes widening at first then drawing together in shocked irritation. He punched Youji's arm. 

"Itai!" Youji winced. "What did you do that for?" 

"Must you use *this* shot?" Ken said, hackles rising in righteous indignation. 

Youji looked at the image in question. "What's wrong with it? I happen to like it. One of my more beautiful attempts at photography. Though I probably shouldn't have used the flash. Maybe a faster shutter speed though." 

It was the first picture Youji had taken on the soccer field. The one where Ken had his eyes shut and head tipped back, water gushing over his face as he smiled in almost ecstatic pleasure. 

It was actually a very good picture, especially with the sunset in the background. Who was Ken kidding? It was a very beautiful picture. Youji actually captured a very attractive image of Ken. 

It was Ken but it wasn't. This Ken seemed more wanton…Ken shifted uncomfortably. "It makes me look almost…slutty." 

"It does not." Youji said, looking at the picture critically. "Sensual maybe but not slutty. Desirable. Enticing." Youji grinned and then winced as Ken punched him again. "Ow!" 

Ken squinted his eyes and looked at what Youji had written on his description. "Likes soccer, long walks at night, lots of children…Youji!!! You made me sound like a girl looking for a husband!" 

"But its all true!" 

"Youji, you don't tell the truth if you want to get a date and especially not if you want to impress someone for the first time. This description hints at commitment. They'll take one look at my description and head for the hills." 

"You're starting to sound cynical. Where did you get that shitty piece of information?" Youji said, snorting. 

"From you actually." 

"Oh. I think I should shut up now." 

Ken glared at Youji for the umpteenth time. "If I don't get any offers at all, I'm going to put in a bid on Schuldich. Using *your* credit card." 

Ken stood up. "Now come on, turn that PC off and let's go out and get a bite to eat. I heard that Omi's cooking. And you know how he always manages to toast dinner." 

****   
Ken managed to check the auction one time when Youji wasn't around. He didn't want Youji teasing him about being apprehensive. Ken was though. He couldn't help it. It was a matter of pride after all. Luckily, a bid appeared a few days after the auction. That was enough for Ken, at least there was someone who actually wanted a date with him and prevented him from becoming too mortified. 

He also checked on Aya and Schuldich. Damn but the two redheads were hot and several bids had appeared since the start of the auction. Though he could almost feel sorry for the ones who did win Aya and Schuldich. They'd have their hands full. One with a bundle of glares & mock indifference and the other with a people eater. 

The next few weeks went by in a blur of activity. With Christmas just around the corner, the Koneko had a deluge of orders. It was almost too much for the four of them. That, coupled with Weiß' nightly runs and the fact that Ken had his soccer charges to coach made him forget to even check on the bidding. 

So it came as a big surprise when he came home from his morning jog to find Omi and Aya in the kitchen, smiling at him in identical indulgent manners. Normally, they all went around with sleepy expressions on their faces and barely grunted out a good morning. Why were they so chipper? And why were they smiling like they knew something Ken didn't? 

"Ohayo, Ken-kun!" Omi was the first to speak, shaking Ken's hand just as soon as Ken slid into his seat on the kitchen table. "Omedeto." 

"Ohayo Omi, Aya. Um, Omi, omedeto? What are you congratulating me for?" 

"Don't you know?" Omi said quizzically. 

"Know what?" Ken was confused. 

Omi fell off his chair in delighted laughter. "He hasn't even checked yet." 

Aya nodded. 

"Checked what?" Ken butted in, irritated. But before he could even prod one of them to answer him, two arms came around from his back to encircle his shoulders. "Well, if it isn't the hottest date this side of Tokyo." Youji's voice tickled the hair at the back of Ken's neck and goosebumps appeared as Ken shivered. "Ohayo, Kenken." 

Youji? Youji, up this early in the morning? What was the world coming to. And just what was Youji talking about? 

"What exactly is going on? Come on you guys! Are you all talking in ecrypted code or something?" Ken complained. 

Youji, who had slid into the seat next to him edging out Aya, looked startled. 

"He hasn't checked, Youji-kun." 

"He hasn't?" 

Aya nodded. 

"Checked what?" Ken repeated, exasperated. He was beginning to think he was part of the furniture for all the attention they were giving him. 

"The auction, Kenken. The auction." 

"Oh!" Recognition hit Ken. "What about it?" 

"It ended last night." 

"Oh. And…" Dread entered Kenken. 

A grin grew on Youji's face as he saw the apprehensive look on Ken's face. "You got the highest bid, Oh Oblivious One!" 

"W…What?" 

"25,000 yen." 

Ken was speechless. Who was crazy enough to blow 25,000 yen just for a date with him? It was beyond Ken's ability to understand. 

"Close your mouth, Ken-kun, the mosquitos might think it's a cave and fly in." Omi chuckled. 

"Who?" Ken managed. 

It was Aya who answered. "We won't know until the day of the ball itself. When our dates pick us up." 

Us? Oh, right. Ken had forgotten that Aya too was part of the auction…Wait! Someone bid higher for him than Aya? Or for that matter, Schuldich? 

"There must be some mistake! Someone must have meant to bid on Aya or Schuldich or someone near my name and accidentally clicked on mine instead." Ken protested. 

Omi answered him. "Impossible. After clicking on the link to your name there are various steps to bid. Its next to impossible to make a mistake. Stop fretting Ken-kun!" 

Aya chuckled and chuck Ken by his chin, like he used to do. "Yes, Ken. Someone bid higher for you, believe it." 

"Aya, how much?" Ken asked Aya, looking into the purple depths, as he referred to Aya's winning bid. 

"Aya got around 20,000 and Schuldich 18,000." Youji butted in, dragging Ken to his feet. "Now come on, champ, I'll treat you to breakfast." 

****   
"Youji, it just occurred to me." 

Youji looked up from the waffles he was eating to look at Ken. Ken had been strangely silent through breakfast. "What is it, Ken?" 

"How will I know who it is?" 

"Just like Aya said, Ken. Your date will pick you up." 

"I just remembered I hate blind dates." Ken muttered as he glared at Youji. 

"Oi, ingrate, this might just be the biggest favor I ever will do for you and your social life." Youji teased. He opened up a cigarette pack and took out a slim stick, putting it to his lips as he rummaged through his pockets for a lighter. 

"Hah! You wish Kudou. You mean this is the biggest trouble you've ever embroiled me in." Ken replied as he absently took the unlit stick from Youji's hand. 

"Oi, what's the idea, Ken! I need a smoke." 

"You don't need it. Its unhealthy. That's why you always end up panting before even half of our night runs are over." 

"Fine." Youji said, crossing his arms in pique. "Let me die here then." 

Ken snickered. "You're exaggerating, Kudou. No one has ever died of this before." 

"Fine. Let me suffer here then." 

Ken ignored him, going back to his ignored waffles, which prompted Youji to add. "Just for that, I'm going to tell your date all your deepest darkest secrets." 

"Like you'll get near my date, Kudou." 

A big lazy smile formed on Youji's features. "Oh, I think I can manage that, Kenken. I think I can manage that."   


========================================================================= 

**Unlike You**   
**Part 2**

Finally, the day of the Christmas Ball arrived. Ken was fidgeting in his apartment waiting for his "date" to arrive. He still did not know anything about his date, despite numerous attempts to find out. At one point he had been so curious he had even asked one of his soccer charges to go and ask, just so he wouldn't be too obvious. Childish innocence always worked in wheedling information. 

It didn't do any good though. All it did was confuse the child on sexual orientation. The Movement had very strong ideas. 

Ken decided that he did not want his charges scarred for life so he stopped trying to find out. 

At home, Omi kept giving him secretive looks full of meaning and Youji kept teasing him, even Aya had this glint in his eyes. He had a feeling they knew who his date was but weren't telling. Which was fine in its own way. 

Ken's logic was, they were friends, they might have fun with him at his expense but not to the point where they'd set him up with someone they wouldn't go out with themselves. Ken thought about Youji's dates then…on second thought, he had a bad feeling about this. 

7:15. The time seemed to move in a crawl as Ken waited for 7:30 to arrive. He had received an e-mail from his date that he would arrive by 7:30. 

Ken examined himself in the mirror, turning around to see if there were creases in his tuxedo. He did want to make a good first impression, especially since his date did shell out a lot for the privilege. 

Well, everything seemed to be in order. He was wearing his best tuxedo, an all white affair that he had worn only once before. It fit snugly unto his lean form, accentuating his shoulders and wiry build and at the same time contrasting quite nicely with his golden skin and brown hair. The jacket, a short affair that ended just before it reached his waist had a jaunty air that suited Ken. 

Ken hoped his escort was wearing something in black or dark colors because he had taken out a white rose for his date's boutonnière from the shop's freezer. If his escort showed up in white, the rose was going to have to go. 

Ken's mind wandered as he waited for his escort. What would he be required to do? 25,000 yen was still a serious dent on anyone's paycheck, Ken hoped his date, whoever he is, would not expect too much. 

Suddenly Ken realized he acted like a teenager on his first date. "K'so! Better stop being nervous, Kenken. Its only one date. You're a big boy, you can take care of yourself." 

BrrInnNg! 

The doorbell announced the presence of someone on Ken's door and Ken swallowed convulsively, suddenly nervous at the prospect of seeing his date. He ran to the door then stopped as he realized how it would look. He closed his eyes for a minute to compose himself and strolled to the door, opening it with a smile. 

To find Youji in front of him. "Oh, its just you, Yotan." Ken said, not a little relieved. Then he noticed Youji's get-up. "Hey, you look nice." 

Youji was wearing a very flashy black tuxedo that fit him like a second skin, it made the tall assassin look even more taller and more distinguished than he normally was. He had also tied his hair into a ponytail except for some carefully dislodged strands that waved beside his face, the burnish honey of his hair emphasized the vibrant green of his eyes, which thankfully, were not shadowed by his customary glasses. 

Youji looked… 

Wow, Youji was really going all out for his date. His date won't know what hit him. Ken thought with amusement. 

"So do you." Youji told Ken. 

Ken grinned. "Nervous about me flubbing on FormalClothes101 for my date, are you? Come to check if I'm presentable?" He opened the door fully and stood before Youji with his arms at his side. "So, do you think I'll pass muster with my date?" 

Youji gave him an unreadable look. "Ken, you don't get it, do you?" 

"Get what?" Ken said, tilting his head sideways to regard Youji with a confused expression on his face. 

Youji held out something Ken hadn't noticed when he had opened the door -- a single perfectly red rosebud. 

"This will go perfectly with your tux." 

As Ken looked at the flower, processing what Youji just told him, he finally understood. 

Youji was his date. 

The implications of what Youji did slowly worked itself into Ken's mind. If Youji had to spend 25,000 big ones, it must mean that no one else had wanted to bid on Ken. That Youji ditched his date to save Ken's dignity. 

He should have known. NO one would go that far for a date with him. 

For a moment, disappointment almost overwhelmed Ken but then he thought of Youji and how his friend had gone to all the trouble just so Ken wouldn't be humiliated. Of how he must have made up one hell of an excuse to get out of his date just for Ken… 

Ken stepped forward and gave Youji a hug. "Thanks." He whispered into Youji's coat, gratitude thickening his voice. 

Youji looked startled for a moment and a flush tinged his cheeks. Then he recovered and put the boutonnière into the buttonhole, adjusting it until it looked just right on Ken's white tuxedo. The snow white coat made a perfect foil, contrasting with the deep red of the rose. 

Without a word, Ken fastened the boutonniere he had on Youji's buttonhole. "I'm glad you showed up in a black tux, Youji. The rose looks perfect." Ken laughed, recovering from his disappointment and momentary depression. "God, don't I sound like someone going to his high school prom." 

"Really?" Youji said in a wicked tone. "So does that mean we have an obligation to make out in the car after the Ball?" 

Ken looked at Youji with mock innocence, a sparkle dancing in his eyes as he answered with a straight face. "I always lent a hand to the clean-up committee to clean up the gym afterwards." 

Youji laughed, a full-bodied sound of amusement that made Ken feel comfortable. "Somehow that sounds like something you'd do, Kenken." 

****   
When Ken and Youji entered the Ballroom in the hotel, a burst of applause greeted them. 

"God, does everyone know who I am?" Ken whispered to nervously, edging just a little bit closer to Youji as a blush worked its way to his cheek. 

"Well, Kenken, your face *has* been plastered on the Net for a month. And you did get the highest bid." Youji whispered back through a radiant smile directed at the crowd of people. 

"Oh right. I forgot." Ken turned to the crowd and was perplexed with the expectant look on their faces. "Now what?" 

Ken saw Omi in the crowd pointing at something above them and Ken looked up. Mistletoe. 

/I suppose I should./ He sighed and turned towards Youji, giving him a light kiss on his cheek. When he did so, he could smell the fresh clean scent of Youji's aftershave, it set him at ease, as did the warm friendly smile Youji threw his way. 

Suddenly, Ken relaxed. He was on a date, yes, but it was a date with a close friend. This was Youji. Youji! Someone who hanged out with him, someone who had seen him at his worst and best. The one who tried to distract him the first few months when Aya and he had broken up. 

Ken didn't even have to put up a front. It was the most perfect date, or non-date as the case may be that Ken could ever hope for. 

"Come on, Yotan. Let's have fun." 

****   
Ken was dancing a slow dance with Aya when Youji cut in. "Excuse me, Aya. I'd like to have my date back, if you don't mind?" 

Aya raised an eyebrow at Youji but gave over Ken. "Be careful of wandering hands, Ken." Ken blinked in startlement at Aya whose eyes, Ken could have sworn, held a glint of amusement in them. 

Ken stared after the departing Aya even as Youji's arms went around his waist. Damn, even Aya believed that he and Youji were…they must be real good actors. 

"Well, hot damn, I wouldn't have guessed…" Youji whispered in wonderment near Ken's right ear as he rocked in time with the music. 

"What?" 

Youji swung him around so Ken's back came into contact with Youji's chest and Ken was facing the direction Youji had been looking at. And almost stumbled to a halt. "What the…Omi with, with Schuldich?" 

Outrage worked itself into Ken's features and he made to go after the dancing couple. But was stopped by Youji's arms which tightened more around him the more he struggled. "Let me go, Yotan." 

Ken's voice was deadly earnest. He was very protective of the youngest member of Weiß, being the first to be integrated with Omi since the beginning. Ken didn't think that Schuldich was a proper date for young Omi. "Omi's too young for someone like that!" 

"Matte, Ken. You can't just…Holy Shit!" Youji blinked and then grinned as the younger blond aggressively pulled the Schwarz member down to a deep french kiss. "Still think Omi's too young?" He teased Ken. 

Ken blushed. He didn't even think Omi knew what a French kiss was, let alone have it demonstrated in front of him. He threw his arms up in disgust. 

"Alright. I'll give. But if the bastard even thinks of dragging Omi off, I am going to kill him." Ken muttered darkly as he turned in Youji's arms and faced Youji once again. 

Youji just chuckled quietly and put his arms around Ken once again. They danced quietly for a few minutes. 

Ken looked into Youji's eyes and subtly, the air between them changed. Ken noticed. 

Suddenly, Youji's hands which rested just on Ken's hips seem to have a more possessive hold, the loose hug feeling a little bit more protective. Suddenly the dance felt more…intimate. 

To escape the feeling of intimacy, Ken tightened his arms around Youji's neck and moved closer. He leaned a little sideways with the pretext of watching the crowd beyond Youji's shoulders. 

Because it was getting a little late and he had had a very grueling practice with his charges, and maybe because Youji's shoulder just looked too inviting, Ken laid his cheek on Youji's right shoulder, closing his eyes to relax against the dark material of Youji's coat. 

Just a few minutes. Ken thought. He needed to relax just a few minutes because he knew they'd be here in the Ball well into the night and probably until the wee hours of the morning. Youji NEVER left a party early. 

Resting his cheek on Youji's shoulder made Ken more aware of how Youji smelled. And Youji smelled good, Ken was surprised to note. 

A clean fresh scent that Ken was familiar with. It was the same scent that lingered on his furniture everytime Youji came over to his apartment to hang out. A scent that surprised Ken. He had always thought Youji went for the overpowering perfumes. 

/He smells nice. Too too nice./ Ken sighed as he relaxed even more against Youji. /And this is nice too./ 

Even if it was only a pity date, Ken was having fun. He knew that Youji was looking real good tonight and that Ken, as his date, was the envy of the whole Ball. 

"Kenken, you really look good tonight." Youji's voice intruded into Ken's fuzzy thoughts. "That tux fits you so nicely." 

"Really?" Ken was pleased. It was one of his favorite suits. Well, his only suit, actually. Since he hated formal wear most of the time and preferred casuals. But he did love this suit. "Well, if it fits you, you can borrow it." Ken joked, knowing that the taller blond could never fit into his suits. But if Youji could, Ken thought, he would probably look better in it than Ken would. 

Youji just raised his eyebrows, a slight twist of his lips the only indication that he heard Ken's joke. There was a serious expression in the lambent green eyes. "You should wear short jackets and tight tuxes more often. I like the way it exposes the south region." 

"The what?" 

Before Ken could even blink, a teasing light came into Youji's eyes and his hands left Ken's waist, wandering lower and back, making his meaning clear. Quite clear since he squeezed them once. 

"Youji!" Ken squeaked as he swatted at the wandering limbs, forcing Youji's hands to return to his waist. He looked around quickly, just to see if anyone noticed and when he had assured himself that no one had, he turned back to his partner. "You're irrepressible." 

"I can't even spell that!" Youji protested. "How can I be something like that then?" 

"Can you spell 'Manx' and 'family jewels'?" Ken said, grinning wickedly. 

Youji winced. "Fuck. Who told you *that* story?" 

"Who else?" 

"Damn. Omi?' 

Ken shook his head. 

"Aya?" 

Another shake and the grin widened. "Are you drunk Yotan? Aya? Like Aya'd spread rumors?" 

"My mistake. Call it temporary insanity." Youji said, a little embarrassment still in his tone knowing that Ken knew. "I give up. Who did?" 

"Who else? Manx of course. She said it was too good not to tell." Ken told him, shoulders shaking in silent laughter as he shook his head. "I still can't believe you really did try to make a play at Manx." 

"Give me a break, Ken. I was drunk!" 

Ken looked at him with unbelieving eyes. "Yotan! No one, no one, not even a drunk would make a play at an unwilling Manx. Especially not a member of Weiß." 

"Okay so it was stupid. Live and learn. I always say." 

"I'll say. That learning process has got to hurt." Ken said, referring to the fact that Manx had kneed Youji just where it hurt the most when the blond assassin had refused to heed Manx's warning. Ken wished he could have seen it. 

"*Will* you stop rubbing it in?" 

Ken burst out into laughter. 

The song ended then and Youji dragged the laughing brunette off the dance floor. When the paroxysms of laughter ceased, a tired kind of lassitude entered Ken's bones. And he remembered that he was just a little bit worn down. He needed to sit down, at the very least. 

"Shall we go?" Youji asked him. 

Ken hesitated. It *was* late, and the people inside the ballroom was significantly less than when the Ball started. But he also knew that Youji prided himself on being the ultimate party person who liked to stay as long as possible. 

A stray thought entered Ken's head. Maybe Youji was trying to get rid of him now, so Youji could come back to the party with his real date. 

"You're tired." Ken felt Youji's arm on his elbow. "Let's go." 

*** 

Youji drove them back to their apartments and walked Ken back to his room, the way he had always done whenever they went out, talking about everything that happened that night. Youji's arm was casually draped over Ken's shoulders. 

"I am going to kill Schuldich if he even thinks about having sex with Omi." Ken said stubbornly, their conversation having come back to the younger assassin. 

"You can't coddle the boy all his life Ken. And Omi *did* bid on Schuldich in the first place. Not the other way around." 

"Still…" 

"Let it go Kenken. Omi obviously knew what he was doing. Wanted it more like. So quit being a mother hen. And let Omi have some fun." 

""I am not a mother hen…" 

"Are too." 

"Am not." 

"Are too." 

"Am…" 

Ken's flow of words were stopped by a hand that tapped his nose. "You do realize that we're arguing like children?" 

"You're right." Ken grinned, letting go of the argument at the realization. 

The conversation stopped as they reached Ken's door. Ken shifted from foot to foot. It felt strangely awkward all of the sudden and Ken didn't know why. Youji had gone with him to his rooms countless times before without them giving a thought about it. Ken couldn't understand what could be so different now. 

/But we've never been on a date before./ Ken thought. And Youji had never felt him up before either. /That's definitely different./ 

/Nah, he was just teasing./ Ken reminded himself as he opened the door and motioned with his head for Youji to come in. 

Youji seemed awkward too as he shifted from foot to foot inside Ken's room rather than flinging himself on Ken's worn out couch like he usually did. 

Ken ran a hand through his hair and loosened a collar that suddenly seemed too tight. He cleared his throat. "Can I get you anything?" 

Youji shook his head silently and stared at Ken. Ken stared back. /Youji has the greenest eyes./ Tangible silence filled the room. 

'Anou…Yotan…" Ken started out, breaking the silence as well as the staring contest that had ensued as he looked down on his apartment's floor. "About tonight…thanks…" 

Ken didn't know when Youji had stood up but suddenly Youji was beside him and had put his hand on Ken's shoulder. Nothing that Youji hadn't done before but suddenly, Ken found his breath lodging in his throat. 

Like a surreal moment, Ken saw Youji lean close to him as the taller boy brushed warm lips against Ken's own. 

/He's giving me a goodnight kiss./ Ken thought, surprised. 

Ken was partly amused at the thought…a date with a goodnight kiss along with it. Man, was he lucky. Yet he was partly alarmed as well. Somehow this didn't seem so ri….damn but Youji was a good kisser. 

Ken was so engrossed in the kiss that he didn't even realize that Youji had backed them across the room until something hit the back of his legs and he fell backwards onto the couch. He sprawled on it, blinking up at Youji in disorientation when Youji threw himself on top of Ken with a sensual glint in his jade eyes as he started licking a path from Ken's cheek to his lips. 

Suddenly the funny aspect of the situation hit Ken and he started laughing. This…this was not Yotan the best friend but Youji Kudou, lover extraordinaire, on the prowl. It was a side of Youji Ken had never expected to see. Well, at least not with himself as the target of Youji's amorous attentions. 

/Maybe I should take notes…/ 

The shaking shoulders and muffled snickers must have penetrated the blond Casanova's brain because he reared up and in a tone that was obviously annoyed, asked. "What?" 

Ken tried to stifle the laughter as best as he could. /Poor Yotan probably hasn't experienced his target laughing at him at this point in their seduction./ But it was really very funny in Ken's point of view and not a little bit embarrassing for him to know that Youji was really going all out to make Ken feel like he was really wanted. /He's a good friend./ 

"Yotan," He smiled up at Youji as he said it gently, "enough already." 

"Wha…what?" 

A very obtuse Youji wasn't something Ken appreciated especially when he was already embarrassed by the situation as it was. But he mustered his dignity…well, at least as much dignity as he could, half-lying on his couch with Youji straddling his lap. 

"Yotan, you're my best friend and I really enjoyed the date tonight. But…a pity date is one thing, don't you think a pity fuck is too much?" 

Youji looked like he had been punched in the stomach as he recoiled from Ken's words. He stared at Ken for a long moment with an unreadable expression on his face before he quickly got up from Ken's lap and walked towards the door without another word. 

Ken sat on his couch in shock as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. He had absolutely no idea what was wrong but from the look on Youji's face, something was definitely wrong. *Very* wrong. 

"Matte, Youji!" Ken finally called out. But Youji had gone. 

TBC 

========================================================================= 

**Unlike You**   
**Part 3**

Ken stared at the door for a few minutes, trying to make sense of all that had just happened but he couldn't understand just what he hadn't caught on to. And now his best friend was upset. 

"Damn!" Ken spit out before he launched himself out of his door, going after Youji who had slammed the door to his apartments scant minutes before. Ken didn't even bother with politeness or etiquette, opening the door without knocking and barged into Youji's quarters like he had a right to it. 

He looked around in the darkened apartment and found Youji's silhouette near the room's window. Youji was smoking *and* downing a drink. He glared at Ken. 

"Get out of here, Ken. I don't need or want your fucking pity." 

"What the…What?" Ken boggled, confusion wrinkling his forehead. Ken stared at Youji, hard, taking in the angry stance and the defensive light in the jade eyes. Realization hit him. "Oh." 

"Oh! So you thought I meant you!" Ken laughed in relief. "Yotan! I meant me. *You* were the one who had to shell out a very big amount of money to bid on his best friend just because nobody else would." 

"What?!!" Youji stared at him blankly for a few seconds and then shoulders sagged into a more relaxed posture but exasperation tinged Youji's tone when he finally spoke. "Kenken, you think I paid 25,000 yen out of pity? That's what? Almost 5 weeks of pay? Out of pity?" 

"Well," Ken shrugged, shifting a bit uncomfortably, "why else would you…" 

"I don't pity anybody that much, not even my best friend." Youji said wryly, putting down his drink on a table as he approached Ken. "I do love you, Kenken, but sometimes you are just so exasperatingly clueless." 

Ken sighed in relief. At least now Youji didn't seem as angry as he had been. 

At the back of his mind, possibilities were forming but he tried to dismiss them. He couldn't bring himself to even acknowledge them, afraid to believe in something that might just turn out to be self-delusion on lonely nights, scared that such thoughts would ruin a friendship he had come to depend on. 

But he could ask. So he did. 

"So clue me in." he told the man in front of him softly. 

And suddenly, Youji was kissing him again. This kiss wasn't like the last though, this kiss was molten fire racing through his veins, lending fire to delusional possibilities. 

When it ended, he was dazed and weak with dimly familiar desires. Only Youji's strong arms kept him upright. 

"Clued in enough, Kenken?" Youji's breath ghosted through Ken's left cheek. 

"I…maybe not. I don't think any blood is getting to my brain." 

Ken regretted the small joke immediately because it made Youji step back and push him away. 

"I don't think we're getting anywhere with this." Youji sighed as he threw himself onto his couch, rubbing his forehead as if he had a headache. "So let's start with you, Ken. Talk. Tell *me* why you think I'd spend five weeks of my pay for a date with you. Especially when I can get another date for far less." 

"I thought that the Movement wanted to auction you off. I mean, your datebook looks like a goddamn phone directory. Of course it was obvious they'd want you to be on the auction block." Youji snorted at this but did not interrupt. "But you told me you already had a date so I assumed you volunteered me instead. Sort of like a sacrificial lamb, like you always do." 

Youji made to interrupt but Ken held up a hand. Now that Ken had started he couldn't stop until he spilled all of it. He sat down next to Youji. "And when you saw no one bid on me, you dumped your real date and bid on me instead so I wouldn't be embarrassed and because I was your friend and it was partly your fault that I was in that particular situation in the first place." 

"Uh, Ken," Youji said, after Ken finished with his little explanation, "that's a good theory but didn't you notice that there were several different bidders who put bids on you." 

"You know I haven't been checking! Anyway, I wouldn't put it past you to use different usernames and bidding several times just to make it look good and keep people guessing. You *are* perverse that way." 

"Gee, thanks for the compliment." Youji muttered before turning to grin at Ken. "Tell me, Kenken, who in their right mind would shell out that big an amount if no one was really interested but me in the first place? I might be perverse but I'm not crazy…or loaded." 

"Because you're my best friend and you're a nice person, contrary to what some people think." Ken replied right on the heels of Youji's comment. 

Utter disbelief was not a good look on Youji's features. Ken thought to himself as the reclining man's face slackened into a look of, there was no pretty way to say it, it was a look of utter idiocy. Then Youji started laughing hysterically. 

"What?" Ken said with an injured tone, feeling stupid. 

"Ken…dear Kenken" Youji said in an indulgently amused tone. "I am *not* a nice guy, which everyone else except you apparently realized. I wasn't thinking of nice when I did that, I wasn't even thinking about your self-esteem." 

Before Ken could even react, Youji pulled him close. "Aren't you going to ask why I did do it, Ken?" Youji's eyes were swirling green pools of mystery and his lips looked so enticing that Ken wanted to nibble on them. 

A strangled "W…why?" was all that came out from Ken as Youji came nearer still and brushed his lips against Ken's. 

"Why," Youji drawled lazily as he tangled his fingers on the hair at the back of Ken's neck, "for purely selfish reasons, Kenken, purely *selfish* reasons. To get into your pants of course." And with that, Youji swooped down and claimed Ken's lips once more, kissing him deeply before pulling back. Despite the frivolous words, Youji's expression was dead serious. 

/Into *my* pants?/ Ken was disbelieving. Youji gravitated towards spectacular looks and personalities. Ken was none of those. "I…I didn't think I was your type." 

"Like I said," Youji drawled, stroking Ken's face gently. "clueless. I've been giving you enough signals these past 5 months that even cars would see the go sign and drive past if I was a traffic light." 

/That long ago?/"But Youji, why all the plotting around? If you really wanted…that is, you could have just asked me out on a date any time." 

"No, I couldn't, You didn't see me that way. And don't shake your head, Ken, you really didn't. You never once checked me out, admit it. And I know you check out prospects…look at what you did with Schuldich. And before that, let's not forget those smoldering looks you gave Aya before you became lovers." Youji grinned when Ken blushed. " Everytime you looked at me with those melting *trusting* brown eyes of yours I wanted to blurt it out and at the same time I couldn't be crass and tell you I wanted to jump your bones. But I couldn't not tell you either." 

Youji shrugged as he averted his eyes from Ken's. "It was a godsend when the Movement asked me. I volunteered you right away. This way I could tell you without looking you in the eye." 

At that small gesture, a smile formed on Ken's features. Never, in this lifetime or the next, would Ken ever imagine Youji shrinking away from asking for a date. It was…oddly cute. And so unlike the usual Youji. 

"Ok, I admit it. Never really did think of you that way. Eventhough you do have a reputation for being a hedonistic playboy." 

"You wound me to the quick." Youji told him. 

"Well, you always act so buddy buddy when you're with me. What was I suppose to expect?" Ken protested and then thought about what Youji said, about the signals he threw Ken's way. And Ken realized that all the veiled invitations, the joking come-ons had all been real. 

"Alright, I realize now. I *was* damn clueless. So I never really did think of you in that light. But I think…" He started out as he smiled and moved nearer, brushing a kiss against Youji's lips. "I think you've convinced me." 

"Good." Youji said as he stood up abruptly and grabbed Ken's arm. "Bedroom." 

"On our first date?" Ken managed to inject a carefully proper shocked tone in his voice. 

Which was apparently very good acting since it made Youji stop in mid-stride. "A…aa, right. Sorry, Kenken. You're right. We can take this slowly. I'll leave now." 

Ken shook his head mentally in disbelief. Did Youji really believe he was that innocent? He took Youji's hand. "I was kidding, Kudou. And this is your apartment, remember? If anyone's leaving, it should be me." Ken said saucily and made as if to go out of the room. 

Youji stared at him with heated eyes for the longest time before he said thickly. "You're *not* leaving." And before Ken could even think of replying, he found himself upside down, having been slung over Youji's shoulder and being carried into the bedroom. 

"Hey!" Ken said with a laugh. "Put me down, Yotan! I'm no lightweight, you'll hurt your back." 

"Hah! Just prepare to be ravished." Youji said in an evil villain's voice. 

Youji didn't waste any time. The moment he let Ken down on the bed, he quickly followed, trailing kisses down Ken's neck, nipping. Soon, Ken was surprised to see that the both of them were naked, limbs entwined and laying on Youji's bed. Youji's lithe, lean body a pleasant weight on him as their mouths continued to touch together in long slow kisses. 

It could have been minutes or even hours, Ken didn't know how long they stayed that way, tongues clashing, lips sucking, biting, hands touching skin, stroking, squeezing. All he knew was that he didn't want it to stop. 

After what seemed like a long while, a blond head raised itself up and in a ragged voice, rasped out. "God," Youji looked at him in wonder, "how did you learn to kiss like that, Ken?" 

"Um," Ken blushed, "I got a lot of practice because it was all Aya and I ever did?" Ken put forth. 

"Masaka? Really?" Youji said as he reared up even more. Ken saw concern on his flushed face. 

"I'm kidding, Yotan." Ken said grinning up at Youji. "Do you honestly think that Aya, with that fiery red hair, can be anything but passionate in bed?" 

Youji stopped Ken's words with a tap on the nose. "Stereotypical notion on redheads. And most importantly, Rule number 1. Never discuss former lovers while in bed with your current one." 

"I'm not breaking any rules here." Ken blinked up at Youji with mock innocence, "I don't see any lovers, do you? Just lil' ol' harmless Youji." 

Youji growled and dived at Ken again. "I'll show you who's harmless and little." Ken only had time to brace himself before the sensuous mouth claimed his again in a hot passionate kiss determined to sear the thought of Aya or any other lovers from Ken's mind. Ken melted against Youji. 

"You're beautiful." Ken told Youji as he ran a hand up and down Youji's side. He had never realized before just how perfect his friend's skin was…not pale like Aya's but a beautiful healthy shade of light gold. And there was so much of it. A slight increase in height definitely seemed to have a significant difference in the amount. 

So much to hug, to kiss, to touch. Ken found he loved the almost perfect picture Youji presented with his disheveled hair, tousled by Ken's hands, and the exquisite expanse of skin. 

"Er, Ken? Have you…that is, you haven't slept with anyone since Aya have you?" 

"No, You should know, you've been with me virtually every other day." Ken said, floating in a sensual haze as he rubbed himself against Youji, enjoying the almost hedonistic feel of skin on skin. "Does it matter?" 

"Iie. It doesn't matter, Ken, its just that we'll have to take it easy at first then, that's all." 

"Aa. Sure." Ken beamed up at Youji as his mischievous streak kicked in. "There'll always be plenty of time for the handcuffs, nipple rings and bondage boots later." 

"WhAAat?!!" 

"I was kidding, Yotan! I was kidding." Ken laughed at the shocked expression on Youji's face. It was really unlike Youji to be so puritan and easily shocked. If he didn't know better, he would think that Youji was nervous about this. Which he could very well be, screwing one's best friend was a big step. Ken was apprehensive as well, though right now he was too much on the brink of desire to think about it. 

Ken dove at Youji and rolled with him until he was on top of the taller man, kissing him deeply and wantonly, just to show him just how much he wanted this, wanted him. 

"Ken…" Youji groaned. 

Desire heated blood to near boiling point, until there was no room to think. Ken couldn't help himself as he thrust against Youji, wanting, needing completion. And as Youji thrust back, his mind spiraled downwards into non-thought, his body taking over to obey the dance that had been almost half-forgotten after his break-up with Aya 6 months ago. 

Ken shuddered and he couldn't help but cry out. "You…Youji! Need you…want you." 

***   
Ken awoke to a slight nudging as Youji pushed him gently onto his side. Youji was cleaning them off after making love. He smiled a tiny smile and murmured sleepily at his friend and lover. /My lover./ "Hello there." 

"Damn Ken. You look delicious like that. If I took a picture of you now, people would pay more than fucking 25,000 yen for you." 

"Do it and I'll kill you. Don't you dare, Kudou!" 

Youji laughed, a pure delighted sound, and beamed at Ken. His smile looked so sweet and content that Ken was enraptured by it. He had never seen Youji this happy before. Or this open. /So unlike the usual Youji./ He didn't even realize that he'd been staring at Youji until Youji prodded him. 

"You know, if it was any other person I'd be insulted that I've taken a back seat in their thoughts and just after a stunning performance on my part. But knowing you…is something wrong?" 

"Iie. Nothing's wrong." Ken told Youji. In fact, everything felt right. He was feeling a lazy contentment, being here with Youji. He had never expected this would happen. Never even thought of Youji in this way. It felt like being given a gift for no reason at all, all the more sweeter because it had come as a complete surprise. 

Best friend and now lover…Ken felt like the whole world had been handed to him on a silver platter. But he couldn't tell Youji that without embarrassing him so he just threw himself into Youji's arms and hugged him tight, trying to pour out his emotions into that one single action. 

"Hnff." Youji grunted out as the tight embrace forced the air out from his lungs. "Oi, Kenken, I'll need those ribs intact if we have a night run tomorrow night, you realize, ne? Those are the only ones I've got." 

But contrary to his words, Youji was hugging Ken back. And when Ken relaxed his embrace, Youji did not move away. Instead, he tucked Ken into the crook of his arms and laid his head on the top of Ken's head. 

Ken sighed. In his opinion this was bliss. But he couldn't help but wonder…" Anou…Yotan? Who else bid on me?" 

Youji rolled his eyes. "Kenken, Rule number 2. Discussing prospective lovers when you're in bed with your current one ruins the afterglow." 

Ken poked Youji sharply into the stomach. "I'm not interested in other prospective lovers! But you never did tell me just how you managed to pay such an exorbitant sum of money. And don't tell me I was more popular than Aya or Schuldich because I won't believe you." 

"Oh, that." Youji stretched. "That was Omi's fault. He kept bidding against me." 

"Omi wanted a date with me?" Ken squeaked out. 

"Nope, no actually. Aya put him up to it since he couldn't bid for you seeing that he was entered in the auction himself." 

"A…Aya?" 

"You must have really gotten under his skin, Kenken. That one is as protective of you as he can get. He knew I was determined to win you at any price so he drove the bidding up. I'm lucky he stopped when he did. Fearless Leader can be *really* ruthless. And I mean REALLY." 

"Aya…Aya knew? You told him?" 

"No! Aya told me he guessed from the way I always look at you and how much I hanged around you. He made Omi hack into the system and find out who all the other bidders were. Guess he didn't like the other contenders by the looks of it because he confronted me with the information and told me to behave." Youji winced at the thought. A protective Aya was not something he wanted to encounter any time ever again. It had felt like someone's mother lecturing him on how to act with one of their daughters. 

"But why would Aya want to drive the bidding up? 

"Protective instincts. He didn't think I was good enough for you and wanted to test me to see just how far I'd go. It was his way of throwing the gauntlet." Youji grinned. "That and because he probably would have been pissed off if Schwarz ever got ahead of Weiß, even in something so piddly as an auction block. Competitive is our Aya." 

Ken chuckled along. "Aa, I know all about that. Believe me. It was what drove me nuts about him." 

"What? And don't tell me you aren't competitive as well? A soccer player like you?" Youji teased. 

Ken licked the shell of Youji's left ear thoroughly, marking Youji's skin with small, lazy, wet circles until he reached the edge of Youji's mouth, where he stopped tantalizingly. And with a gleam in his brown eyes, he breathed. "Oh I can be…when it counts." 

"Want to see who can make the other beg for mercy?" Youji said wickedly, viridian eyes already darkening with heady desire. 

"Now that is a competition I can get into."   
***   
"Ken?" 

"Hmmnn?" Ken murmured sleepily, cuddling closer into Youji's arms. He didn't bother to open his eyes. He was too tired. They'd been at it all night. Youji was insatiable. 

"I love you." 

"???…..!!! Wha…What the…" That woke Ken up. And he pushed away a little to look at Youji who looked down at him like…like he really meant it. 

"Hmmnn…extensive foreplay and prolonged periods of sexual play must make some people temporarily deaf. But since I'm not, I must assume it only affects brunettes." Youji joked but there was an uncertain look in his eyes that told Ken of Youji's vulnerability. 

"Could you repeat that again please? I was a bit sleepy." Ken ventured. 

Youji looked at Ken with probing eyes, as if to gauge if he was serious or not. And Ken stared back. 

"I said I love you." 

"I…" Ken blinked, he hadn't really expected Youji to say something like that seriously. The first time he had said it had been in a joking tone, when he had accused Ken of being clueless. Now, it felt really….serious. And Ken didn't know what to say. He sat up on his side of the bed and looked out the window, facing away from Youji. 

"I…I'm sorry, Yotan but I don't know what to say." Honesty forced him to say the truth. "Its just that this all happened so fast. I know I like you, you're my best friend. And I like, no, I love having sex with you. "Ken grinned a little at the thought, a grin that disappeared as he plowed on. "But love? I don't think…I don't know…" 

A pair of strong arms encircled him from behind and he could feel Youji's warm breath on his back. "Sshhh…easy, Ken. I didn't tell you this just to throw you into confusion. And I don't expect an answer from you. In fact I would have been disappointed if you answered the same way. I would've known it was a lie." 

Ken looked at Youji, stunned. He sounded mature, so different from the Youji Ken knew. 

He turned Ken gently to face him. "I just wanted you to know. That's all. I've been keeping it in for more than 4 months, just thought I'd let it out." Youji shrugged. "That carries no obligation on your part to reciprocate, ok? Just being here, with you, is enough." 

"Though of course, having sex at least once every day would go a long way too." Youji said, his irrepressible smile coming out. 

Ken laughed with him. Now this was the Youji he knew. 

Youji the lover and Youji the friend…all rolled into one sexy package who was even now nibbling on Ken's hip. "Now is there any way I can tempt you back into bed?" The blond god on Ken's bed said, licking his lips in a way that made Ken shiver. 

"You're insatiable!" 

"And you're not?" 

Ken laughed and made a move towards Youji just as the sun rose on the horizon. It was a good thing that it was a holiday or Aya would have had their heads for not showing up early on the job. 

***   
This time it was Ken who woke up first, well past lunchtime. He gazed at the sleeping form on the bed and smiled tenderly, kissing Youji's temple as he thought back on everything that had passed. 

From friend to lover in just one night…Youji loved him. It hardly seemed possible but he did. The thought somehow brought a warm glow in Ken. 

"You know, Yotan," he whispered, "I knew you were a very nice person, regardless of how others viewed you. But even I never really knew the hidden depths. I am only finding it all out, and you know what? I find that I…I think…no, I know. I can fall for the person that you are. Not like I fell for Aya but different, slower. And because it started at friendship first…maybe, maybe it will be even better." 

"Good." Ken started as Youji shifted from his sleeping position to turn to him, green eyes lucid. "I'd hate to be second to Aya." 

Ken punched him before scooting to his half of the bed with a glare at Youji. 

"Ow! What was that for?" 

"You're supposed to be asleep." 

"I should? Why?" 

"So you won't hear me babble." 

"I like to hear you babble. Especially when its about us. Now what are you doing all the way there?" Youji said, beckoning to Ken with a lazy wave of his hand, green eyes turning liquid, seemingly caressing. 

"Not again!" Ken laughed, shaking his head, barely able to dodge as Youji lunged for him. "You're insatiable, Yotan." 

"And you like me that way." Youji breathed before he claimed his lover's mouth with a passionate kiss. 

They were really lucky that it was a holiday and that workaholic Aya had decided not to open in the afternoon. Because even if Aya barged into Youji's bedroom, Ken didn't think he'd be able to move. 

**~OWARI~**   
Comments onegai? ^____^ I still haven't done an out and out lemon have I? But you guys can't say that I don't try ne? ^^ I'll get there, eventually. I hope you guys still liked it eventhough the last few parts were sappy to the extreme I couldn't help myself.   
  



End file.
